


You've Got Ghosts In Your Hair

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Background Sara Rubin/Andrew Ilnyckyj, Background Sara Rubin/Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Background Sara Rubin/Shane Madej, Come Swallowing, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, confetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Shane and Ryan's colleagues throw a party for them. Or maybe they throw a party for someone else - regardless, there's ghost shaped confetti.





	You've Got Ghosts In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> There is indeed confetti with little ghosts in it! It's the cutest shit ever, I swear to gods.

“Shane,” said Ryan, squinting up at his co-host (best friend? Kinda sorta boyfriend?), “you’ve got ghosts in your hair.”

“Do I?”

Shane brought a hand up, trying to ruffle the errant confetti out of his hair, only succeeding in making his hair stick out at funny angles. 

“Yeah,” said Ryan, and he stood on tiptoe, trying to dust them out, only really succeeding in spreading them out some more. 

“Hold on, let me….”

And then Shane was leaning forward, so that they were nearly forehead to forehead.

The little ghosts, at least, were fluttering to the floor, but the little yellow crescent moons were firmly in place, as were the “boo!”s and the orange dots.

There was glitter mixed in as well, because of course it was, and it kept catching the light, little flashes of brightness, which were giving Ryan weird little twists of his stomach, because why wouldn’t he end up with some kind of… complex? 

The closeness was enough to make his chest tight, and he cleared his throat, still dusting at Shane’s head.

“Where did they even get this stuff?”

“Probably Party City, or someplace similar,” said Ryan.

It was a celebration of… honestly, Ryan didn’t entirely remember.

A “it’s nearly Halloween, so why not have some kind of celebration in these dire times” party, maybe?

No, it was a birthday. 

… whose birthday, he wasn’t sure. 

They’d flown off to three different states, they were going to be going off to Norway in three days... god, but it was all just _happening_ all at once.

Not that Ryan was going to complain about it too hard.

He was living the life of his dreams - where he could travel to exciting new places, scare the shit out of himself, meet interesting people….

There weren’t many people who could say that they could be this lucky, could they?

He was just… feeling it a bit.

He needed to _relax_ , although easier said than done.

“You’re gonna have glitter in your hair _forever_ , you realize that, right?”

“Yep,” said Shane, with a resigned expression. “That’s probably why Sara dumped it on my head in the first place.”

“Sara literally sleeps next to you,” said Ryan. “Why would she want to spread the glitter around?”

“Maybe she’s been wanting to do it, but hasn’t been able to find an excuse to do it,” said Shane. “I suppose I’m as good a patient zero for glitter as anyone else.”

“It’s glitter, Shane, not the black plague.”

Ryan leaned against the wall in the hallway, away from the crush and the noise, just enjoying the fact to have some quiet conversation.

They’d probably get razzed about it, but… meh.

It was late enough in the evening that other people were pairing off - Sara had gone off with Andrew at some point, which was… unexpected, but Ryan wasn’t going to complain too hard.

They made a cute couple - he’d have to ask her about it, later.

… if that wasn’t weird.

He was still kind of new to this new polyamory thing. 

What were even the rules for all of this? 

“What’s your face doing right now?”

“You sound like Steven,” said Shane.

“He’s a bad influence,” Ryan said. 

Shane rolled his eyes.

“Soon, I’m going to develop a taste for truffles,” he said, his tone flat. 

“I can’t afford to keep you in truffles,” Ryan said. 

“I’ll run off with Steven,” Shane said, draping an arm around Ryan’s shoulders, resting his cheek against the top of Ryan’s head. 

“You have fun with that,” Ryan said. “I’ll still have a funny looking white boy to keep me company.” 

“Andrew _does_ follow the trend I set, of funny looking white boys, yeah,” said Shane. 

“Hey! That’s not very nice, calling Andrew funny looking,” said Ryan.

Shane made an amused noise, and he leaned down to kiss Ryan.

A little more glitter fell down onto Ryan’s head.

… now _Ryan_ would have glitter and ghosts in his hair.

Oh well. 

He kissed Shane, reaching up to cup Shane’s face, and it was kind of weird, to be kissing like this in their work place, but then again, it also… wasn’t.

They weren’t _at_ work, officially - they were in their workplace, true, but they weren’t… doing work things.

Maybe Ryan was justifying things to himself, 

He was tired - bone tired, brain tired. 

He’d feel better after a night or two in his own bed, but that wasn’t what he was doing right now. 

That wasn’t even what he _wanted_ right now, truth be told. 

… what did he want?

He turned his face up to be kissed, and he found what he wanted with Shane’s sharp nose against his cheek, and Shane’s warm lips against his own. 

He sighed into the kiss, let himself be pushed into the wall, and then he was just… melting, glitter and little bits of plastic ticklish against his fingertips as he sank his fingers into Shane’s hair.

Shane’s tongue was in Ryan’s mouth, and Shane’s hands were _cradling_ Ryan’s face, like something out of a certain type of romance novel.

… not that Ryan read a lot of romance novels, but still.

He’d seen enough covers when he was standing in line at the drugstore.

“You know,” Shane said, ‘as lovely as this is, I feel like we’re going to be walked in on at any minute.”

“Mmm,” Ryan mumbled, torn between the need to keep kissing, and the need to not be razzed by his colleagues. 

Unstoppable force versus immovable object.

Fuck.

“There is a utility closet, like, ten feet down the hall,” said Shane, and he was standing up, making a face and one hand going to his lower back. “Between you and Sara, I’m going to end up with chronic back problems. We need to get you both boxes to stand on or something.” 

“You’re gonna end up with chronic back problems anyway, between your excessively long spine, and lugging that ridiculous noggin around.” 

“Oh my god,” said Shane. “I’m literally about to blow you in a utility closet. Why are you insulting me?”

“I didn’t know you were planning on blowing me,” Ryan said, his voice thick. 

“What else would I be doing in a utility closet?”

“Kissing me? Maybe having me blow you? Maybe just… getting a mop? Shit, what if someone needs a mop?”

Ryan let himself be tugged along, and he didn’t protest when he was unceremoniously shoved into the closet.

“Nobody is going to need a mop,” Shane said, as he closed the door behind them, and then it was dark, apart from the little bits of light that were peeking out from the crack under the door. 

Ryan turned his face up, since that was generally the direction more kissing would come from, and yes, there were Shane’s dry lips, pressed against his jaw, and then they were moving lower, to Ryan’s neck.

Ryan moaned, as Shane found that one _good_ spot, right under his jaw, and Ryan’s hands were in Shane’s hair, the glitter gritty under the pads of his fingers, the confetti slick under the tips.

“You know, for someone who didn’t want the rest of the party to know that we’re making out, you’re being awfully loud,” said Shane, right in Ryan’s ear, and his breath was ticklish, raising up all the little hairs on Ryan’s neck. 

“Stop doing that thing with your tongue and it’ll be easier to be quiet,” Ryan said back.

Shane bit Ryan’s shoulder, gently, and then he was kissing up the other side of Ryan’s neck, and Ryan bit back a long, heartfelt groan.

“What, this?”

Shane did something complicated with his tongue, and it was enough to make Ryan’s eyes roll back.

“Fuck,” Ryan said, his voice thick.

“We’re kinda lacking in the lube department,” Shane said, as he kissed lower, shoving the collar of Ryan’s shirt to the side, then kissing along Ryan’s clavicle.

“You’re gonna stretch my shirt out,” Ryan mumbled.

Shane pulled back. 

“Are you going to complain, or are you going to enjoy yourself?”

‘Why not both?”

Shane snorted.

“That is the most you thing I’ve ever heard,” he told Ryan. 

“No,” said Ryan. “I didn’t even mention ghosts, cryptids, or sports.”

“That would be pretty on brand for ya, I have to admit,” said Shane, and then he was… getting on his knees, awkwardly no doubt uncomfortable, his feet pressed against the shelves. 

It was a tight squeeze.

Ryan sighed, leaning back against the door, his eyes sliding shut, and he shuddered, his fingers still in Shane’s hair, twisting it around and around his fingers.

It would probably leave lines in his hands like wire, to go with the glitter.

There were worse things.

There were better things too - better things like Shane’s hot, wet mouth on his chest, on his chest, and then Shane’s long, thin fingers pushing up his shirt, tracing across his belly, along his ribs.

It was downright _ticklish_ , but then it… wasn’t, because Shane was kissing along his chest, then his belly, wet, soft kisses. 

“You’re so warm,” Shane murmured, into the skin, and Ryan kept stroking Shane’s hair, twisting it between his fingers.

“Being endothermic is pretty cool,” Ryan said, his voice a little shaky.

“I am not working hard enough, if you can use words like endothermic,” said Shane, and he was making quick work of Ryan’s belt, unbuckling it, then sliding them down carefully, taking Ryan’s boxer-briefs with it.

The cool air made Ryan hiss through his teeth, as Shane kissed Ryan’s belly. 

Shane pushed up the hem of Ryan’s shirt, and he kissed Ryan’s belly.

Ryan bit back a giggle.

“You’re more ticklish than you come off as,” Shane said, and he kissed under Ryan’s navel, carefully. 

Ryan shuddered again, and then he let go of Shane’s hair, to cover his own mouth.

His moans vibrated across the skin of his palm, and his cock flexed in Shane’s face. 

Shane wrapped a hand around it, thumbing the head. 

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Ryan moved his hand off of his mouth to look down to the vague shape that was Shane.

“What, getting a blowjob from you? When am I not into that?”

“You didn’t seem that into it when we were at Willowbrook….”

“Yeah, because we were in the tunnels under an old mental hospital! That’s not the place to get a blowjob!”

“No?”

“No,” said Ryan, and then he was groaning, his hands back in Shane’s hair, because Shane’s mouth was on his cock.

Shane was sucking, the kind of sloppy, wet sucking that made Ryan weak in the knees.

He could - faintly - hear the party going on outside.

Could anyone hear them? 

Did anyone notice they were missing?

Probably not - people tended to drift in and out at Buzzfeed parties.

They’d show up later, maybe say they’d gotten some pizza or something like that. 

Or maybe they’d just get a bunch of lecherous looks and some razzing, but… oh, _fuck_.

Shane’s nose was pressed against Ryan’s belly, and Shane’s hands were on Ryan’s hips, and then Ryan was rolling them, twisting Shane’s hair around and around his fingers.

Shane pulled off of Ryan’s cock, wrapping his hand around it, and he kissed along Ryan’s belly, to the base of Ryan’s cock.

“Anyone could find us,” said Shane, his voice quiet. “If they needed a mop.”

And Ryan’s cock pulsed.

A full on pulse, like when he was about to cum, except he wasn’t about to cum.

… or at least, he hadn’t been. 

He shuddered, and his cock twitched in Shane’s hand. 

“You wanna get caught?”

Shane sounded intrigued.

“ _No_ ,” Ryan said, scandalized.

His cock pulsed again.

“This is better than a lie detector, buddy,” said Shane, and he gave Ryan a long, sweet stroke.

Ryan shuddered again, his knees going weak.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Ryan mumbled. 

“It could be for a very specific sort of lie,” Shane said, still stroking.

Ryan sighed, leaning more heavily against the door, trying to plant his feet a little more firmly, to keep his balance.

“It’s not like I tell those lies that often,” Ryan countered.

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have your dick at hand every time I suspect you of telling a lie.”

“Do you suspect me of lying that often?”

Ryan wasn’t sure if he was insulted or not.

Shane pressed his face into Ryan’s stomach, and he made a noise that sounded faintly like “god help me” or some similar sentiment.

His eyelashes were ticklish against Ryan’s belly, and then he was sucking Ryan’s cock again, taking it down as deep as he could, gagging around it, and that shouldn’t have been half as hot as it was, but… god.

Ryan tilted his head back, and it “thunk”ed against the wood.

Shane pulled off.

“That sounded painful,” Shane said.

“I’m fine,” Ryan said, and he was pulling on Shane’s hair now, trying to get him back on track, as it were. 

“You sure?”

“I am going to die of blue balls, if you keep starting and stopping,” Ryan groaned, and maybe he sounded desperate enough that Shane took some pity on him.

“Blue balls doesn’t exist,” Shane said, but he was back on Ryan’s cock again, his tongue doing complicated things to the delicate spot right under the head that made Ryan see stars behind his eyes.

Or maybe they’d be ghosts, like the little bits of ghost confetti in Shane’s hair. 

… and that startled a snicker out of Ryan, which got a pause in Shane’s head bobbing, until Ryan pushed down on the back of Shane’s head. 

Shane gagged again, and Ryan let up, his hands going back to the top of Shane’s head, and the glitter was gritty, the confetti slippery as he combed his fingers through it.

He was going to have _so much_ glitter under his nails.

* * *

Time went someplace else.

What even was time, when the two of them were in this pocket of darkness, Ryan’s heart beating in his ears and his dick, his chest rising and falling like he was moving the clouds across the sky.

Shane’s breath was ticklish against Ryan’s stomach, and Shane’s jaw must have been getting sore, but he was speeding up, and that was… oh, that was good, that was good enough that Ryan’s eyes were rolling back in his head, as he clutched at Shane’s head.

The pressure in his gut was building and building, sweetness and heat coiling under his skin like so many springs, pulling and pulling, tighter and tighter, until he was arching off of the door, fingers digging into Shane’s scalp.

And then he came.

He came like a fucking fountain, a deep, intense throbbing through his whole body, centered on his cock as his abs flexed, and he was cumming down Shane’s throat.

Shane swallowed it - Ryan could feel the flexing of his throat - but when he pulled back, he was grumbling.

“Hey, Ry?”

“Mmm?”

“Maybe next time, give me a heads up if you’re gonna cum in my mouth?”

“What happened to your lie detector?”

Shane stood up, and he groaned, rubbing his knees. 

“... I can’t really argue with that one,” said Shane, “but I feel like I should.”

Ryan grinned, standing on tiptoe to kiss Shane. 

“You want me to, uh… return the favor?”

“I am more than a little done with this closet,” Shane said. “Take you home, then you can knock my socks off?”

“Wash the ghosts out of your hair first,” Ryan said.

“I find your conditions acceptable,” said Shane, and he leaned down and kissed Ryan again - on the eyebrow, admittedly, since he couldn’t see anything, but ti was the thought that counted, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
